


Not Their Cup of Tea

by Elvira_Rayne



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: M/M, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Yulma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 06:59:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8614162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvira_Rayne/pseuds/Elvira_Rayne
Summary: Kanda never really thought about dating until he set his eyes on the cute waiter at his local coffee shop. Little did he know, said waiter already had his eyes on him to begin with.Rating may change.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm gonna warn you guys now this is the first time I'm writing in Kanda's POV? I am not very used to it honestly. This chapter is actually kind of short and choppy-ish, but it's moreover like a prologue, the real stuff starts next chapter! I actually don't know how long this fanfic is going to be but I think I'll make it at least to celebrating New Year's for them if not more but we'll see! I'm also thinking about changing the title...but ??? Idk yet.

Kanda felt very irritated today.

Despite the fact that his friends would tell him he was irritated everyday, today had to've been the worst this week, despite being a Saturday. Luckily he didn't have class, which would only make him feel worse if he had, he never had classes during the weekend thankfully. Lavi had invited him to a party last night and swore up and down he wouldn't invite that stupid friend of his that always got on his nerves. The kid was so annoying, acting like he was so innocent. Kanda could see it in his eyes though: that kid was not innocent. The dumb brat cheated him out of his money and then he got wasted and threw up almost everywhere and fell asleep in a bathtub. It was one of the most embarrassing things he'd ever done while he was drunk. The other embarrassing thing...well, he didn't talk about that. Then his stupid friend thought it was a good idea to turn the god damn shower on and soaked him in freezing cold water.

It was safe to say his redheaded friend earned a few bruises from that move.

So now here Kanda was, on his way to the coffee shop he always went to. Not that he really drank coffee...he actually stuck to tea. Even still, he'd managed to make a routine out of coming here. They never bothered him to say more than he had to and the tea they served actually tasted a lot better than most. Very rarely would he order anything else, but when he did decide to order some form of cake or biscuit, it always exceeded his expectations. He wasn't really too fond of sweets, but the one they made were really good, even for him. He always managed to work the place into his schedule, which was usually constant. Mondays, Wednesdays, and Thursdays he'd go in after class, and then he'd go in after work occasionally. Sometimes when he worked Tuesday or Friday he'd go in before, but not all the time. Kanda was quite the busy guy and the only time he ever got to relax was the weekend. He'd still get his tea, maybe hit up the grocery store and then relax and play video games or watch TV at the dorm...unless his stupid redheaded roommate forced him to go to a stupid party. Most of the time Kanda didn't want to go because Lavi would poison him with whatever new drink he'd invented. The guy should really look into mixology so he'd stop poisoning him. Kanda also wasn't really sure how Lavi managed to find so many parties to go to, but he dealt with it anyways, despite the redhead being so fucking annoying everyday. He didn't even know why he still hung out with the guy. He was loud and a pervert. He could've chosen some other guy to be his roommate, but he didn't because Lavi insisted they were 'best friends' and Kanda didn't think to question how chaotic it would be living with the guy.

"Good morning!" The waiter greeted him cheerfully. Kanda actually looked up to see whom his waiter was today. Normally, he didnt really give a shit who took his order, but today he felt a little more relaxed than usual, despite having a bad day. The guy was a little shorter than him, had fluffy hair with bangs that framed his face. His hair was obviously dyed and looked to be purple in color, but Kanda couldn't really tell with the lighter blue tone under it. He didn't know why, but it felt to him like it suited him. He also had what seemed to be a scar across his nose. His eyes shined a bright blue and he seemed to be quite happy if his cheerful greeting said anything about it.

He looked...familiar.

"Hey." Kanda grumbled, not very good with socializing.

"How are you?"

"Uh, fine..."

Awkward silence.

"Hm...you want chai tea, medium?" Kanda couldn't help but blink in surprise. How in the hell did this kid know that? He narrowed his eyes.

"Uh, yeah...? How did you--"

"Heh, not to be creepy, but I've kinda memorized your routine by now."

"Right...do I know you?" _What is he blushing for?_ Kanda didn't recall saying anything that could possibly embarrass him...unless being caught knowing what he'd want to drink was embarrassing...?

"I mean, we go to the same university. I'm in most, if not all, of your classes."

"Is that so..." Kanda hummed.

More awkward silence.

This was why Kanda hated socializing. He wasn't good at it.

"Did you want anything else?" Alma asked with a smile. Kanda couldn't really tell if it was fake or not. He knew that all employees had to be nice to customers whether they wanted to or not. Luckily Kanda's job wasn't like that because he hated people. He couldn't stand working in retail, and he'd worked at his job for a long time so whenever he had to, most people already knew what kind of person he was and wouldn't complain about him being 'rude'. 

"Nope."

"Alright! I'll, um. Get your tea then." He awkwardly waddled off, and was approached by another waiter, who seemed to tease him and look back where Kanda sat. Kanda glared by habit and forced himself to look out the window. His waiter, Alma as he had read on the name-tag earlier, returned shortly with his coffee and his bill. Kanda narrowed his eyes when he noticed a small slip sticking out. He sipped at his tea, glaring at the small piece of paper. Did they leave trash on his tray? Was it just his order folded up? It had bugged him long enough and he took it with his free hand and unfolded it. He almost choked on his tea when it read 'Call me :) -Alma' and then had ten numbers at the bottom. Was this meant for him? What the hell was he supposed to do? He didn't have a cellphone, if he did he'd have to talk even more with his roommate. _Maybe I should get one?_ 'But how was he supposed to reply to this if he didn't have a number? Did he even want to reply? Kanda quickly downed the rest of his tea and left a small tip on the tray. He glanced around and grabbed his receipt paper, quickly jotting something on the back of it with one of the pens a waitress lent to him. Looking around again, he spotted Alma talking with a few of his co-workers outside. Lavi's words of _you need some more friends!_ and _aren't you lonely, why don't you try dating?_  rang in his head. Usually he didn't listen to any advice Lavi gave to him for obvioud reasons, but this time... _f_ _uck it_. Why not? What was the worst that could happen? It's not like Alma was allowed to treat him differently if he was disgusted anyways. It was against his work policy. He pocketed the slip of paper and waited until the other employees went inside, so that Alma was alone. He quickly walked in front of Alma so the guy didn't walk in. The shorter of the two blinked several times.

"Uh...d-do you--"

"I. Um...fuck." Kanda smacked his forehead. He didn't even think about what he wanted to say. "I...don't..." _How irritating. Kanda_  thought and shoved a note in Alma's hands before storming off. The note was for to meet him tomorrow in the morning so they could go out somewhere and 'get to know each other.' He wasn't really sure if this counted as some sort of date, but he highly doubted it. Honestly, Kanda knew he'd end up getting cold feet from trying to say it, so he had to write it down on a note. He didn't have many friends for a reason. He hated people, but this Alma kid had taken the time to actually memorize his schedule...and he was a little cute so maybe...maybe this could be...fun...?

As he stormed down the street on the way back to his dorm, he froze. What if Alma was busy tomorrow? What if he had work or class? _Fuck it, I don't care, if he shows up, he shows up, if he doesn't...then whatever...it's not like I'll never see him again..._ despite thinking this, somewhere deep inside Kanda had really hoped that Alma wouldn't be busy tomorrow. "Yuu! There you are, I was just looking for you!" Lavi had met him outside the dorm and annoyingly dragged him inside.

"What the hell do you want, rabbit?" Kanda hissed. He paused and spoke again, "and don't call me that!"

"Heh! I'm going to hang out with a few friends tomorrow, wanna join?"

"No. I have a--" _What the hell? I almost said a date. This isn't a date. Fuck._ Yeah, the kid was cute, but that didn't mean Kanda had romantic feelings for him or anything... "I have plans." He quickly corrected.

"Eh?! With who! Here I thought I was your only friend~!"

"Fuck you."

"Yuu, Yuu, Yuu, you know I don't like you that wa--" His words were cut off when Kanda had thrown a pillow in his face. Seriously...why did he agree to being this guy's roommate? "Anyways, what're you planning for Thanksgiving?"

"What the fuck, it's still August?" Kanda pointed out. "Usually your more hyped about Halloween or some shit."

"Hm, it's moreover my grandfather asking. Y'know, since all our families like each other or whatever."

"Che, Tiedoll is probably going to have Thanksgiving again this year and invite everyone again...last year was hell, though, so I don't know what I'm doing. Maybe I'll stop by or some shit but I'm not staying for dinner."

"What?! Thanksgiving at your house is fun as hell! I love it when he invites Cross and my grandfather and they all fight it's so hilarious."

"It's annoying." Kanda corrected.

Lavi rolled his eye and flopped down next to him. He smelled like alcohol and Kanda wanted to punch him for it. He didn't want to be smelling that after he just finished a nice cup of tea. So, he shoved Lavi off the couch. "Yuu, what the fuck?" Lavi whined.

"You smell gross."

"Wow, rude, I just showered this morning!"

"You smell like alcohol you twit." Kanda snapped.

"Oh, yeah I had a bit to drink, there's still some left in the fridge if you want any."

"No."

Lavi stayed on the floor for a few minutes before finally deciding to get up. "So what are the plans for the day?"

" _My_  plans for today is to beat this stupid game again because we don't have any other fucking interesting games." Kanda growled, turning on the PlayStation.

"What game? Left 4 Dead? What's with you and sub weapons anyways? Guns are more useful, I think."

"Says the guy who always uses a fucking hatchet."

"I mean, it's...whatever." Lavi plopped down on the couch again, this time a little farther so his friend wouldn't push him off, and grabbed a controller.

"If you have time to complain, buy a new fucking game. This one's wearing me out."

"I don't ever have time."

"Bullshit." Kanda muttered.

"What was that?"

"You heard me."

"Tsk, tsk, Yuu, you shouldn't be so mean to your friends, you'll lose them."

"You don't have that many fucking friends you wouldn't leave." Came his irritated growl.

"How rude! I have Lenalee and Allen and Daisya and--"

"Shut up."

"So mean."

Kanda almost punched his roommate, but restrained himself. The redhead still had a small bandage on his mouth from when Kanda had clocked him in the face for soaking him. "Whatever."

As the game started, he found that it was really difficult to concentrate. After a few rounds, he started thinking of meeting Alma tomorrow. Why did he feel nauseous? Was this excitement? Did people actually like this feeling? "Fuck." Kanda growled, going down when an image of Alma's face flashed through his mind.

What if the note was an accident?

"Uh, got something on your mind? We can talk it out if you want." Lavi paused the game.

"There isn't--"

"Yuu. You went down before me and you never go down. Not to mention you're playing really shitty right now--"

"Fuck you."

"--so what's up?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Um. I mean, you don't have to, but you might feel better talking about it. Is it about your dad?"

"What? No! I...ugh. So, I was heading to that coffee place...what's it called..." Lavi was actually surprised when Kanda started talking about it. He actually expected his friend to shrug it off and scold him for pausing the game...but, it was really hard figuring out what Kanda would do next.

"You mean Mater? You don't even drink their coffee...which is such a shame, really, it's so good--" Lavi paused when he saw Kanda glaring at him. "Right, sorry, continue."

"Che. So, anyways, the kid that took my order already knew what I fucking wanted...like, he was memorizing whatever I drink or some shit. It was probably creepy but whatever. After he left and came back he gave me..." Kanda really hated that he felt his cheeks get a little warm. Why the fuck would anyone want to feel like this. He tried to ignore it and reached in his pocket, throwing the note at Lavi. "...Well, he didn't give it to me, he left it on my tray or some shit.

Lavi unfolded the note and his jaw dropped. "Oh my god, Yuu!" He playfully punched his shoulder.

"Shut the hell up, I don't even have a phone."

Lavi gasped. "You can use mine. Just...don't take nudes or anything--" Kanda punched him in the side for that one.

"Fuck you, no, you'd read all my messages you nosy little shit. I'll just get one, but still, what if this wasn't really for me, what if it was an accident and--" Kanda stopped mid-rant when he saw Lavi grinning at him like an idiot. "Stop fucking smiling like that you're creeping me out."

"I can't help it! I've never seen you get so worked up over someone before!" He explained excitedly. _Wait, what the fuck, why is he excited?_   _He's not the one going on a date--fuck. I mean...shit._ "Oh my god, Yuu, was he cute? Do you like him?!"

"What--no, I just officially met him today, what the fuck--"

"It only takes four minutes to fall in love." He narrowed his eye. "Wait, officially, what?"

"I guess we have classes together or something..."

"Oh, oh, oh!" Lavi stomped his feet. _Why the fuck is he so excited?! God, he's so annoying..._  "What's his name?!"

"Uh, it says it on the note, dipshit."

"Oh yeah." Lavi looked down at the note for a long time. "Alma...hm...I think that's Allen's roommate's name."

"You're joking."

"I said I think...but he's...uh..."

_Why is he hesitating?_

"Hey, um, Yuu, how do you feel about... y'know...transgenders?"  _Is he trying to change the subject...?_

"What the hell do you mean?" Kanda still answered him, narrowing his eyes.

"How do you feel about them?"

"Um. They're fucking people? What the hell do you expect me to say?"

"I mean...some people, like, disapprove of them..."

"What does that have to do with this anyways?" Kanda asked, snatching the note back. Lavi seemed to pause before deciding to shrug it off.

"Nothing, I was just curious."

"Che, don't bring up useless topics." Kanda looked up at the screen, debating for the longest time. Should he really go tomorrow? What if it was some kind of mistake? What if Alma made fun of him? He didn't really seem like the kinda guy to do that, but you never really knew with retail workers. So many things could go wrong tomorrow and he could prevent all of them...

_Fuck it._


End file.
